


Rocky Road

by BoyceAvenue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, but pg for now, coffee shop AU, might become nsfw later on if i continue?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyceAvenue/pseuds/BoyceAvenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you work in a Coffee house called Vosta. You work in one of the many Vosta café branches with a range of colleges, but none stand out more than Tavros Nitram.</p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> Gamtav coffee shop au. Lots of headcanons. Please tell me if you want me to continue with this. It was originally written as a oneshot, but may become multichapter if enough people want it to be.
> 
> Hehe, vosta ;)

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you work in a Coffee house called Vosta. You work in one of the many Vosta café branches with a range of colleges, but none stand out more than Tavros Nitram.

Literally.

The dude was massive, like 6’3” massive. And all 6’3” of him was a happy aura that welcomed you every day and held the door open for you as you met in the stairway each morning. He was a little slow getting orders out, but he made up for it with the care he put into each drink he makes. He seemed to be a perfectionist, or at least very thorough in what he does.

Unlike him, all 5’5” of you works the cakes and biscuits, right behind the counter. You love working the kitchen, because you like cooking and you are good at it. Your rocky roads are praised as being the best in town, and they also happen to be Tavros’ favourite.

He was a pretty handsome guy, you thought. There was a rumour that his mother was a model, and you wouldn’t be surprised. His eyes were different colours (heterochromia you think it’s called?) and his one blue eye contrasted with his dark skin. His hair is styled into a perfect, shaggy fauxhawk. He has some piercings, you think, but he has to take most of them out for work. He does keep his septum piercing in though. Its glistening golden colour catches the light every so often, constantly winning your attention. The sight of it every day made you contemplate getting one, but maybe Tavros would see straight through your mask of ‘I totally don’t have a massive crush on you! Ha ha,’ if you were to get the same piercing as him. You had thought about getting some other work done, though.

You, similarly, were tan in skin tone, however you were heavily freckled and both your eyes were dark green. You had dark brown hair that was thick and wispy at the ends. You had inherited your height from your grandmother, and unfortunately you were the only one. All your cousins and even your brother were towering, almost as big as Tavros. It’s not like you were tiny, but for a fully grown 22 year old whose family was large, you sure did seem like it.

Both you and Tavros lived in England now, but you were Italian, and Tavros was Egyptian. He has been living here since he was a little kid, he told you on one of your breaks. And in return you had told him that you only moved here less than 2 years ago, on your own. You also told him that living alone was strange, and kind of lonely, when you were used to such a large family back in Italy.

You look out the kitchen doorway which was propped open due to the heat wave that was scouring the area at the moment. Front of house was slow, because hey, who really wants hot chocolate and coffee on a day like this. Some people came in for cake and the like, but aside from that, things really were slow. You had made enough treats to last a busy day, so you put some cakes and biscuits away, ready for whenever they were needed within a reasonable time frame. There was no way in hell you were going to put out stale cake.

You did have some extra rocky road, and you could see that Tavros was doing nil, so you wrapped a couple pieces in some napkins and went out to see him.

“Heya, Tav,” You grabbed his attention and he eyed your hand. The taurus was currently slouched over the counter, holding a cleaning spray bottle, more for show in case the management walked past, you suspected.

He probably hasn’t eaten yet since this morning, so you couldn’t blame him for spying at the treats in your hand, “I figured you might want a snack, since it’s so borin’ out here.”

You held out your hands so he could see what you were offering his fine self. When he saw it was your famous rocky road, his eyes lit up and he stood up straight. God he was so tall…

“Wow, Gamzee, that’s really nice! Heh, of you, that is.”

He always had had a curious way of talking. You thought it was cute though, how he broke up his sentences so much. Like he wanted to make sure he had said everything he wanted to and hadn’t left anything out, everything so matriculate and careful.

He takes a piece out of your hand and for a second there you actually make contact with him. He has rough hands, like he’s been doing hard manual labour all his life. He hasn’t, mind you, though you met his brother one time when he came for a coffee, and he told you that Tavros was a very clumsy child, and was always falling down stairs and the like. That had, of course, made you remember your ‘totally-didn’t-get-pushed-by-Kurloz’ trip down the stairways back in your childhood home. God, Kuloz was kind of a dick, but eh, what’s family for? An older brother, especially.

Tavros glanced around the tables for a second, making sure no one who could tell him off was nearby, and upon confirming there wasn’t, hungrily took a bite out of the confectionary.

“Quite the appetite today, huh motherfucker?” You smiled at him, also starting to eat.

He snorted at you, replying, “Yea, I haven’t had much to eat today, and plus, how could I even begin to resist your, uh, baked goods?”

You knew your baking skills were top. Everyone told you, some even encouraging you to open up your own bakery, or café. Whilst tempting, you didn’t have the smarts for all that business noise. You weren’t really one for tooting your own horn, but in cooking you sure as hell were.

“True, true, especially since it’s your favourite and all Tav.”

“I’m surprised you remember that,” He glanced around the shop floor again. The two of you weren’t technically on break yet, “I told you that, like, four months ago.”

“Well I’m good at that kinda stuff. I know all the little shit about people. Unfortunately usually not the important stuff though.” You mumble the last bit, more talking to yourself than to Tavros.

He smiles at you again, and finishes up his rocky road piece. He thanks you and complements your treats. Almost shyly, he asks you when your break is.

“1:30 motherfucker, yours?” You squint at the clock on the opposite wall, seeing you had another hour till then.

“Oh, uh, same,” He bends down for a moment to fetch some cups under the counter, and for a moment he didn’t seem so giant, “do you think you’d, uh, want to go out to eat, with me, if you want, maybe?”

Oh man you knew it was just a friend’s thing but you couldn’t help but think that maybe this was a sign. You were almost 96% sure Tavros didn’t have a thing for you, but maybe with this opportunity you could confirm/deny that thought. With a somewhat bashful laugh, you agree to his offer.

He stands tall once more, towering over your small frame, and smiles a warm, genuine smile at you.

“Alright, cool. So 1:30 we’ll go to eat somewhere.”

Both of your attentions were caught when the door chime rang, indicating a customer had entered. You go to make your way back to the kitchen as Tavros thanks you once again for the snack.

Just before you disappear into the room, he grabs your shoulder.

“By the way, I’ll pay for us, as a thank you for all the food you bring me.”

And then he’s gone, saying his usual line of ‘welcome to Vosta, what can I get you this afternoon?’ before you could say a word back to him.

You stare at him for a moment from the doorway, and he turns to make some coffee. Maybe it was the heat of the hour, but you could have _sworn_ you saw him wink at you.


End file.
